Oberste Weise Viryx
Die Oberste Weise Viryx ist die Gebieterin der Jünger von Rukhmar und Endboss der Instanz "Himmelsnadel" in den Spitzen von Arak. Hintergrund Die Oberste Weise Viryx hat ihre Herrschaft ganz der Nutzung von Apexisartefakten im Dienste von Rukhmar verschrieben. Endlich ist die Zeit gekommen, in der die Arakkoa ihren rechtmäßigen Platz als Herrscher von Draenor einnehmen werden, denn die gewaltige Kristallsuperwaffe ist fertiggestellt und bereit, ihre Gegner mit der Kraft der Sonne zu vernichten. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/zone/skyreach/high-sage-viryx Also hat sie die Hocharakkoa dazu veranlasst, ihre Waffe einzusetzen, in der Hoffnung, die Ausgestoßenen Arakkoa auszurotten. Viryx nutzte Artefakte einer verlorenen, hoch entwickelten Arakkoakultur: den Apexis. Zeichen ihrer Kultur waren überall im Land rund um die Spitzen der Himmelsnadel verstreut. Für die meisten von Viryx' Volk waren die Artefakte der Apexis nichts weiter als Plunder. Viryx war eine von wenigen, die glaubten, dass man aus dem Studium der Apexis Nutzen ziehen konnte. Werdegang thumb|[[Schattenweiser Iskar|Iskar and Viryx (Artwork)]] Viryx war schon vor ihrem Aufstieg zur Obersten Weisen eine äußerst begabte Jüngerin von Rukhmar. Alles – ob es nun darum ging, den Gebrauch von Rukhmars Kraft zu erlernen, oder darum, die verschiedenen Wissenschaften zu verstehen – gelang ihr mit Leichtigkeit. Selbst ihr Aussehen – ihre blassroten Augen und rosa Federn – galt in ihrer Gesellschaft als schön. Sie war das Paradebeispiel einer Jüngerin auf ihrem Weg zu großen, ruhmreichen Taten. Rukhmar liebte Viryx. Sie war gesegnet. Aber Viryx hatte auch Fehler. Sie war ungehorsam, impulsiv und ruhelos. Sie genoss es, die Regeln bei jeder Gelegenheit zu brechen. Vielleicht, weil sie dafür nie einen wirklichen Preis zahlen musste. Wegen ihrer Gaben jedoch milderten die Ältesten ihre Strafen ab. Durch den späteren Klauenkönig Ikiss und den Ausgestoßenen Reshad erfuhr Viryx eines Tages die wahre Geschichte um den Fall von Terokk und wie die Jünger von Rukhmar tatsächlich die Kontrolle über die Arakkoa erlangt hatten. Doch der Gedanke an eine Welt, in der ihresgleichen zusammen mit den niederen Arakkoa als Ebenbürtige lebten, erfüllte Viryx mit Abscheu. Die Himmelsnadel war mächtig und glorreich. Sie zu verändern, neue Bande mit den Ausgestoßenen Arakkoa zu knüpfen, würde alles zerstören, was sie kannte. Trotz all der lästigen Regeln, die sie als Jüngerin zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte, all der sinnlosen Studien und Rituale, wollte sie ihre Art zu leben nicht verlieren. Und wenn die Himmelsnadel nur durch Aufrechterhalten dieser Lüge um die Machtergreifung der Jünger von Rukhmar erhalten werden konnte, wie sie war, dann war es das wert. Viryx vernichtete die Schriftrolle, auf der die wahre Geschichte von Terokk und der Jünger von Rukhmar erzählt wurde - Zum Wohle der Arakkoa. Als Viryx und ihr Nestbruder Iskar bei dem Streit um diese Schriftrolle von dem damaligen Obersten Weisen Zelkyr erwischt wurden, war es für ihn als Stimme Rukhmars nur natürlich, dass die beiden einem Geheimnis auf die Schliche kommen zu wollten. Die eigentliche Frage bestand darin, was man mit dem Wissen tat, das man entdeckte. Diejenigen, die durch die Ränge der Jünger aufstiegen, trugen die Last vieler Wahrheiten und vele Geheimnisse auf ihren Schultern. Nur die Weisen konnten sie zum Wohle der Arakkoa verborgen halten. Aus diesem Grund wurde Iskar verurteilt und verbannt, während Zelkyr in Viryx diese Weisheit zu sehen glaubte und in ihr das Potenzial sah, zu jemand Großem im Orden der Jünger von Rukhmar zu werden. Jedoch gab es da dieses Problem ihrer Ruhelosigkeit. Ihren Hang zur Rebellion. Glücklicherweise gab es Mittel, diese Fehler zu korrigieren... Sie lernte das Bewusstsein dafür, was Konsequenzen sind, durch Bestrafung. Viel Zeit musste sie eingesperrt in die Dunkelheit der Katakomben der Himmelsnadel verbringen und wurde gezwungen, ihrem Nestbruder Iskar die Flügel abzuschneiden und ihn so als Ausgestoßenen Arakkoa zu verbannen. So traf sie ihre Entscheidung, ob sie im Licht oder im Schatten leben wollte. Nun geläutert stieg Viryx zur Obersten Weisen im Orden auf. Blizzard Entertainment: Grenzenloses Universum: Apokryphen (Kurzgeschichte von Matt Burns) Das Abenteuer Die oberste Weise Viryx hatte eine von Kristallen betriebene Superwaffe am höchsten Punkt der Himmelsnadel an den Spitzen von Arak fertiggestellt. Ihr Ziel war es, alle 'niederen Völker' im Namen ihres Gottes Rukhmar zu vernichten. Die Ausgestoßenen der Arakkoa wurden von dieser Waffe in wenigen Sekunden fast komplett ausgelöscht. Deshalb baten Muradin Bronzebart (A) und Hochfürst Saurfang (H) die Abenteurer von Allianz und Horde in ihrer Garnison darum, Viryx aufhalten, bevor sie ihre Waffe auf die Garnison richtete. Vielleicht hatten die Jünger von Rukhmar danach mehr Respekt vor den 'niederen Völkern'. Quellen Kategorie:Himmelsnadel Kategorie:Arakkoa NSC